Stuck With Me
by waywardrenegades
Summary: What I think might have happened after the McNally/Swarek sparring at the end of 'Monster' 2x08. One shot.


**_Author's Note:  
>I loved this scene in 2x08 so much but I just felt like something was missing. Another McNallySwarek one shot.  
>Enjoy!<br>PS: Reviews always welcome!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p>A solid punch hit Andy McNally square in the jaw as her head recoiled with the force.<p>

She bit down on her lip and lashed out with her own unexpected wrath, her fists raining down on the man in front of her.

The sound of her gloves hitting Sam Swarek's toned body was satisfying as she hit him again and again, ducking and avoiding his own swings. She threw her whole body into each punch, every blow knocking more and more of the heavy weight that had been pressing on her chest for months now.

Sam landed yet another blow on her unprotected shoulder, his face crumpled together in such concentration that Andy had to bite down on her lip to keep a giggle from escaping.

Sam's face split into a smile at the beautiful sound of a chuckle coming from his partner.

"Come on, McNally. What else 'ya got?" he taunted, knowing exactly the right way to push her buttons.

Before he knew it, Andy's gloved fist collided with his nose, causing his eyes to be blinded by stars and tears, his knees collapsing to the mat beneath him involuntarily.

Andy stood in shock as the senior officer fell to the ground, his gloved hands raising to his nose, prodding it gently to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Jesus, McNally!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by the gloves.

"You asked for it," she pointed out hesitantly.

Sam glanced up at her, his gloved fist blocking half of his face as tears ran down his cheeks from the unexpected blow. The corners of Andy's mouth twitched at the funny sight of the big, strong man in front of her looking like a little kid who had just been punched on the playground. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep the laughter bubbling within her from escaping her lips.

Sam's bottom lip protruded in a pout and that was the last straw, Andy doubled over in laughter - a big, full, loud, amazing sound that Sam hadn't heard since her and Luke had broken up. A warm glow in Sam's chest made him smile despite the stinging pain in his face. He would gladly take a bullet if it meant that the woman in front of him were safe and happy, a bruised nose wasn't such a big deal.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he asked, biting back a smile to try and act serious.

Andy shook her head wordlessly, her shoulders convulsing with laughter as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, already in pain from her giggles.

Sam shook his head, fighting back his own laughter and he spun quickly on his back, using his legs to sweep Andy's from under her, sending her crashing to the ground.

She fell heavily on top of him, barely getting her arms out in time to stop herself before crushing him.

"Personal space, McNally," he said softly, wanting exactly the opposite. He wanted her as close as possible.

She laughed quietly and rolled off him, onto the mat so their shoulders were pressed together, their eyes trained on the plain white ceiling above.

They lay there for what could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours - Sam would have been happy to lay on the floor of the retraining room for weeks if it meant being this close to his rookie.

But here, then, now, she wasn't his rookie. He wasn't her former training officer. Here, in this room, they were just Sam and Andy, and he never wanted to let that go.

"Sam..." she said softly, almost whispering.

His breathing finally returned to normal after the sparring match, he replied, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sam's gaze remained on the ceiling, no response in sight. Andy cleared her throat and said again, a little louder.

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam finally tilted his head to the side to look at her, her beautiful eyes watching his face carefully. She looked so earnest, so sincere that he wanted to lean over and kiss her right there and then.

"Anytime, McNally."

"Seriously, Sam..."

"I'm your partner, McNally..." his husky voice trailed off, the serious expression on his handsome face suddenly replaced with a dimpled grin. "I need you sharp, focused, on the ball if you're going to be watching my back."

Andy tilted her head back to the ceiling and pressed on, refusing to let him diffuse the situation with humour. She needed to say this, and it was now or never.

"I'm a mess. A complete and utter mess. I have been for weeks, and even though everyone is trying to be there for me and be supportive, I can tell that..." she trailed off, closing her eyes. "They're tired. They all have their own problems to deal with and are starting to back away, I can feel it. Everyone... except you."

Andy hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing, "You've stuck by me, put up with my mood swings, my anger and have taken it all in stride. And now, today... I mean, how many other guys would let a girl beat him up just so she could feel better?"

Sam let out a laugh, a big, gut wrenching laugh that brought a smile to Andy's face.

"You didn't beat me up!" he said defensively, letting out a chuckle to let her know that he was kidding.

"I totally did, don't deny it," she retorted quickly, biting back a smile. He opened his mouth to protest again as she cut him off.

"You never gave up on me and I guess... I guess I just wanted to say thank you."

Sam's face softened and he turned his head to give her a soft, dimpled grin.

"I'm always there when it matters, remember?"

Andy nodded and turned to see his warm, brown eyes staring intently at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, wanting her to know how much he meant his words.

"You're stuck with me, McNally."

Andy smiled, that didn't sound like such a bad thing.


End file.
